Nuit étoilée
by Castielific
Summary: une nuit étoilée, une recherche de quiétude


NUIT ETOILEE

Auteur : sganzy

E-mail : : http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : pas de pete

Genre : yoga 

Résumé : un nuit étoilée, un recherche de la quiétude

Note de l'auteur : un peu de relaxation à la belle étoile, une retranscription de ce moment en moins agréable vers la fin pour ma part...

Bonne lecture !

Le souffle glacé de cette soirée d'automne vient remuer sa fine chevelure blonde. Un léger frisson la traverse de part en part, et elle ressert les pans de son épais gilet contre elle. Elle tremble, mais elle s'en moque.

Elle est ailleurs. Là haut dans ce ciel étoilé.

Elle fixe cette étoile plus brillante que les autres, elle la suit dans son chemin vers ailleurs, à la vitesse presque imperceptible de la terre qui tourne. Quelques unes de ses voisines apparaissent alors à son regard.

Mais elle n'en a que faire.

C'est cette seule étoile qu'elle veut voir. C'est elle qu'elle aime, c'est elle qui la passionne.

Le chant des grillons traverse le brouillard de ses rêveries pour venir la bercer. Elle clôt ses paupières, soupir d'aise. Mais déjà ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau pour rejoindre cette stèle si apaisante.

C'est son corps tout entier qui tremble sous l'air frais. Un murmure de sa conscience lui intime de rentrer avant de tomber malade. Mais elle ne l'écoute pas, emportée par un flot de souvenirs.

Devant ses yeux, c'est toute sa vie qui apparaît.

Combien de soirées a-t-elle passé à observer ainsi la voix lactée ?

Trop peu, c'est évident.

L'espace d'un instant, elle revoit le sourire de son premier amant. Son nom lui, a disparu. Seul son image subsiste. La chaleur de ses bras dans lesquelles la jeune adolescente qu'elle était s'était blottie.

Puis une autre image, une autre chaleur. Intérieur cette fois-ci. Un souvenir sensuel qui se rappelle à elle. La lavande….et le sourire réconfortant de sa mère alors qu'elle la borde plus chaudement sous le plaid bleu qu'elle aimait tant. Le frôlement de ses longs cheveux blonds contre sa joue, la douceur de sa main qui les déplace par une douce caresse. Elle se revoit alors nicher sa frimousse dans l'épaule de sa mère avec l'impression que dans son étreinte, rien ne peut lui arriver.

L'adulte qu'elle est devenue laisse une larme pleurer l'innocence perdue depuis longtemps.

Rêveuse, elle laisse une main s'échapper de l'épaisse laine pour aller effleurer l'herbe humide.

Tant de souvenirs, tant de soirées. L'apaisement toujours, à chacune d'elle. Et pourtant ce soir-là, elle ne le ressent pas. Ce vide toujours en elle. Elle a beau chercher encore et toujours, mais cette petite étoile ne saurait assez la consoler. Car ce soir, seule la solitude l'étreint. Aucune voix ne vint lui susurrer les mots qui sauraient la faire sourire.

Alors elle continue de la fixer, sa seule alliée dans cette soirée glacée.

Au loin, elle entend le sifflement du téléphone comme un rappel à la réalité. L'innocence est passée depuis longtemps, il y a tant de responsabilités aujourd'hui. Trop probablement. Mais elles aussi, ce sont ses seules alliées. Elles forgent sa vie, lui donne un but qu'elle n'aurait su choisir. Pourtant ce soir, elle les laisse s'envoler en même temps que cette sonnerie incessante.

Elle ne veut pas y penser. Elle veut les oublier. Tout oublier et retrouver cette vie que l'on lui a enlevée en même temps que tout ces gens qui la réconfortait sous les étoiles.

Personne n'est auprès d'elle ce soir. Personne pour les remplacer. Seule elle et le temps qui passe.

Lasse, elle est si lasse. Mais ça non plus, elle ne veut pas y penser.

Un peu de calme bonheur, est ce trop demander ?

Un bruissement lui parvint, se rapproche.

Un nouveau coup de vent probablement. Ses yeux se perdent à nouveau dans le bleu sombre illuminé.

Mais soudain, sa vue est cachée. Elle grogne, frustrée. Mais l'image qui s'impose à elle lui arrache un sourire.

J : alors, on flâne ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Mais elle ne veut pas parler. Ses yeux croisent ceux de l'importun, et la tendresse qu'elle y lit lui fait transparaître ce réconfort qui lui manquait tant. Elle s'écarte légèrement, et c'est sans un mot qu'il s'allonge à ses côtés.

Ce manque de tension si inhabituel entre eux la fait sourire. Mais l'instant est si magique que son irréalité ne la surprend pas.

Elle grogne doucement de mécontentement en le sentant s'agiter à ses côtés. L'étroitesse de la chaise longue la force à se caler tout contre lui, mais qui s'en plaindrait. Elle soupir d'aise quand son manteau vient les recouvrir et soudain, c'est tout lui qui l'enveloppe. Son odeur, sa chaleur, son réconfort, Lui.

Soudain, elle n'est plus seule. Elle retrouve cet apaisement qu'elle rêvait quelques instants auparavant. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Il est encore plus grand, plus chaud. Il l'embaume toute entière.

Parce que c'est lui, tout simplement.

Un bras se glisse sous sa nuque, agrippe son épaule. Et c'est sans rechigner que sa tête va se glisser contre lui.

Elle respire profondément. Son odeur l'enivre et adoucit toutes ses tensions sur ses épaules.

Elle frissonne aux doigts qui glissent sur ses cheveux.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Elle ne le sait pas. Mais il est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Leurs regards se perdent dans la voix lactée. Il admire ce ciel dont eux seuls connaissent les secrets.

Elle n'a plus froid, elle n'est plus triste, elle est bien.

Grâce à lui.

Comme toujours ces dernières années.

Si souvent il a été cause de son tourment, mais cet instant le pardonne entièrement. Tous ses soucis s'effacent entre ses bras. Il est le seul qui sait faire ça.

En est-il seulement conscient ?

Tournant le regard vers lui, ses yeux glissent sur ses traits apaisés. Non, il ne sait pas. Tout comme elle prétend ne pas savoir qu'en cet instant, elle aussi efface ses tourments.

Sa main négligemment posée sur son torse s'active en une lente rotation du pouce. A son tour, il soupire d'aise.

Envoûtée par ses traits si doux en ce moment, elle observe son air rêveur. Ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres entrouvertes lui donne l'air d'un enfant, émerveillé.

Son regard noir se baisse alors doucement vers elle. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres fines. Prise en flagrante observation, et pourtant nul ne pourrait la gêner en cet instant.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, fascinée par cette force rassurante qui émane de lui.

Sans qu'elle sache vraiment comment, ses doigts apparaissent sur les lèvres de l'homme, les effleurent. Elle sent son sourire disparaître sous ses doigts. Le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre ses mains froides provoquent un frisson qui la fait sourire.

Elle se sent soudain comme cette enfant dans les bras de sa mère, le désir de la femme en plus. Cette innocence qu'elle croyait perdue l'envahit alors, entraînant avec elle cette sensation de sécurité infaillible.

Une main se pose délicatement sur ses doigts explorateurs alors qu'ils glissent sur la joue de l'homme.

Le regard plongé dans le sien l'interroge, s'inquiète même un instant. Mais non, elle n'a jamais été aussi bien.

Les yeux remplacent alors la main emprisonnée, parcourent ce visage si connu, et pourtant plein de détails inexplorés. Ils croisent de nouveau deux iris brillants d'une nouvelle lueur….nouvelle ? Non. Juste si longtemps ignorée.

Mais ce soir, elle ne veut rien ignorer.

Ce soir, elle veut vivre sa vie.

Et dans son regard, elle lit qu'à partir de maintenant et à jamais, sa vie sera avec lui.

FIN


End file.
